


If the Fates Allow

by destielfive0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Holidays, M/M, Pining, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielfive0/pseuds/destielfive0
Summary: Castiel really hates socializing with others. But he might learn to love something else during this mini-outing.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	If the Fates Allow

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I haven't wrote a fic in a looooooong time. Also, this is my first Supernatural fanfiction, so maybe a little OOC? Hopefully not too much though.
> 
> This was super inspired by "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" by Jason Mann & Jensen Ackles. Cause, Jesus, the man's voice gets to me.
> 
> Hope you like this, or at least tolerate it.

So, Castiel doesn't exactly know how he got into the situation he is currently in, but he does not like it.

He's sitting in the Impala's back seat sandwiched between Jack and Charlie, Sam in the passenger seat and Dean driving (of course), while a man named Michael Bubble ( _Bublé, Cas!_ \--he recalls Dean correcting him) singing a Christmas song because according to Sam, it's a holiday tradition. However, that's not the thing that is bothering him the most right now. No, what is giving him mild anxiety is that they are apparently on their way to some popular bar to celebrate a full week of peace and quiet. And while Castiel agrees that it is in fact worth celebrating, he still doesn't understand why they can't celebrate with a couple of beers in the privacy of their bunker.

He is pulled out of his thoughts by Dean, "Stop moping, Cas. We are gonna go to a bar, grab a couple of drinks, then we can go back home and celebrate your way." Dean is staring at him from the rear view mirror, "Come on man, I miss going out and socializing with other people".

And that, _that_ is why Castiel is super anxious about this situation. _Socializing_. He still has a hard time connecting with others who aren't Sam, Dean, Jack and Charlie. And he just knows that the bar they are going to is going to be filled with so many people who are not deterred by the snow and harsh weather this season has to give them. Castiel avoids meeting Dean's eyes through the rearview and instead looks to his right, past Jack to the scene outside the window. Snow everywhere. Don't get him wrong, he couldn't care less about the weather, but the amount of people walking out and about with no care in the world gives him a headache.

"Fine" Castiel replies, "Let's just get this over with".

* * *

When they get to the location, Castiel is not at all surprised that there is already a line forming outside the door of the bar. The bar doesn't seem to be that big, covered with green and red Christmas lights, windows painted with reindeer, elves, and what looks like is supposed to be Santa Claus, but instead looks like Charlie's uncle Vern.

"Hey! That looks like my uncle Vern!" Charlie exclaims, "How creepy."

Castiel agrees. Dean is the last one to get out of the car, handing the valet his keys after saying in a deep low voice, "Be gentle with Baby, or I swear to God". The look Dean gives the valet and the look the valet gives back is enough reason for Castiel to know that the Impala will be coming back in one piece. Dean is walking towards them and he stands in front of Castiel, clapping and squeezing him on the shoulder, "Come on buddy, let's get in line." Castiel tries not to squirm under Dean's gaze and touch, but judging by the looks Charlie and Sam give him, he probably fails.

Castiel replies, "OK, but an hour tops Dean, then we head back to the bunker."

Dean's hand is still on his shoulder, giving it one more squeeze and giving Castiel a smile before replying with, "Sure, man".

* * *

They stand in the line for about 15 minutes, but feels like an hour when they finally enter the bar. The bar is filled with people and more Christmas lights and decorations. Castiel is already overwhelmed when he feels Dean stand next to him. "You ok, man?" Dean asks, worry evident on his face.

"Yeah Cas, you ok?" Jack asks. Charlie and Sam give each other a knowing look, a sort of a mixture between worry and fondness, and Castiel doesn't really know what to make of that.

Castiel is not fine, but the amount of care and attention he is currently receiving from those he truly cares about is just enough for him to smile it off and reply with "Yeah, I'll be fine". He knows that Dean has been wanting to come out for a while now and since they finally have the time, Castiel doesn't want to take it away from him.

They all walk towards the bar and while everyone orders a drink, Castiel looks to his left and sees a stage with a piano, a microphone stand, guitar, and speakers. He isn't exactly sure what is going on, but he thinks maybe this is some sort of bar that plays live music. He guesses that makes it a little better, so that his attention can be averted away from how overwhelmingly packed this bar is. He is pulled out of his thoughts by a force on his back and liquid splashing on his trenchcoat. "Oh, shit! Sorry man!" a young man with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, carrying now what are two half empty beer glasses, looks at him apologetic.

"Dude, be fucking _careful_!" Dean yells out next to him, giving the young man a look like he just stabbed Castiel in the back with an angel blade. Castiel puts his arm out in front of Dean before he takes another step forward toward the man (who seems like he is about to urinate in his faded ripped in the knees blue jeans).

"Dean, I'm fine" Castiel looks to his side at Dean and behind him at Jack who looks super worried and Sam and Charlie who are, yet again, giving each other knowing looks. This time the looks seem to be more fond, with a hint of mischievousness. They smirk at each other, and pointedly avoid each other's gazes when Castiel catches them. He's so confused. He's also _so very wet._ "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and clean myself up," he looks back at Dean, then at the young man, then back at Dean, "Promise me you won't hurt him".

Dean is still staring daggers at the young man and just says "Walk away, buddy" and the young man definitely does as he's told. Castiel leaves the area and heads to the restroom.

See, this, _this_ is exactly the reason why he does not like socializing with other people. The more people there are, the more anxious he gets, the more removed from focus he becomes. He does not like the noise, the crowds, the way people don't realize how loudly they are talking to- _at_ each other when they've had one too many. He doesn't think people aren't allowed to have fun and gather in crowds, but he prefers not to be a part of it. He just likes being in the bunker, sitting in the dining area or living room with Dean, Sam, Jack, and Charlie. Those are the only people that he can truly be himself and be focused with.

Castiel continues to stare at himself in the restroom mirror before a low, yet beautiful rumbling voice coming from the bar pulls him out of his thoughts. It sounds like singing, a familiar tune, something he's heard before, but _better._

He forgets to clean himself up, well he's probably sort of dry by now, and walks out of the restroom and back into the bar.

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight._

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the yuletide gay_

_From now on, our troubles will be miles away_

He turns the corner and looks out into the bar and tries to pinpoint where that angelic ( _ha!)_ voice is coming from. His eyes roam around before it sets on the stage he noticed earlier. Instead, it wasn't just the piano, guitar, and microphone, but Dean. _Dean_ was there on stage, playing the aforementioned guitar and singing.

The stage is lit with a dim red hue, combined with a bright green light that brings out Dean's green eyes and the freckles on his cheeks. Light brown hair neatly combed for tonight looking brighter on stage. He's wearing his green plaid shirt and a black V-neck underneath and faded blue jeans. Castiel can't seem to move his eyes. And his voice, _Dean's voice._ It has that deep timbre of his speaking voice, but has a different tone to it when he is singing. Castiel has never heard something as good, something as heavenly, as this before ( _ha!)._

Before Castiel knows it, Dean is meeting his eyes across the room,

_Through the years, we all will be together, if the Fates allow_

_Hang a shining star above the highest bough_

_And have yourself, a merry little Christmas_

_have yourself, a merry little Christmas_

_have yourself, a merry little Christmas, now.  
_

The music ends, so soon, Castiel might add and he's left standing there, eyes still locked with Dean's.

There is applause in the room and a few whistles that sound like Sam and Jack, then Dean says, "Thank you". Dean steps off the stage and walks towards Castiel, eyes never leaving his. "Hey, Cas," a tinge of red painting his cheeks.

Castiel is _so screwed._

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is one-shot or might continue it, let me know!


End file.
